I'm not Cabul
by Cloudssi
Summary: Didedikasikan buat Kihyun DESEMBER CERIA BERSAMA KIHYUN


"Oh shit!" Umpatan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis Kibum saat dilihatnya pintu kereta bawah tanah yang akan dinaikinya mulai menutup. Persetan dengan kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut dan peluh yang membuat tubuhnya semakin basah dan lengket -sekedar tahu Kibum tidak mandi saat akan ke stasiun- ia memacu larinya dan bingo! tangan kanannya yang terjulur berhasil menahan pintu lokomotif yang mulai tertutup dan dengan sedikit loncatan heroik ia berhasil masuk ke dalam gerbong yah meskipun berakhir dengan kakinya yang menabrak kursi dengan keras dan orang-orang disekililingnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan -apa-apaan orang ini?-. Kibum meringis dalam hati meskipun wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datar dan sedikit membungkuk pada nenek yang duduk di kursi yang ia tabrak kemudian ia mengelap peluh yang membasahi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya untuk kemudian menggunakan tangan yang sama untuk berpegangan di tempat yang sudah disediakan untuk berpegangan di langit-langit gerbong karena pertama dia tidak ingin jatuh akibat desakan di kanan dan kirinya karena saat ini kondisi gerbong lumayan ramai dan kedua dia tidak ingin malu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Tittle: I'm not Cabul

Cast: Kihyun a.k.a Kibum and Kyuhyun

Author: cloudssi

This story dedicated to our original and evil magnae, Kim Kibum and Cho Kyuhyun. And today is Kihyun days xD. The caracter in this story isnt mine but the story is original from me. Enjoy this story

.

.

.

Kibum menatap arloji mahal yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lima belas menit sebelum kerrta sampai di stasiun Seoul dan tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum jadwalnya bertemu dengan mahasiswa bimbingannya.

 _Semoga saja dia nanti bukan mahasiswa yang merepotkan._ Batin Kibum sambil menggenggam erat tas selempang yang menggantung di bahu kirinya.

Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Kibum membimbing mahasiswa menyelesaikan skripsi karena ia bukan dosen, tentu saja dia hanya ketiban sial karena harus menggantikan nunanya yang sedang cuti melahirkan untuk membantu membimbing mahasiswanya menyelesaikan skripsi. Dan kalau boleh jujur Kibum agak sedikit gugup. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia yang terbiasa menulis berjilid-jilid buku kalkulus dan menjadi peneliti di Badan Antariksa Korea Selatan harus membimbing mahasiswa yang sedang menyelesaikan skripsi sedangkan ia bukan tipe orang yang bersumbu panjang dalam menjelaskan sesuatu pada orang lain. Kibum ingin mengumpati Leeteuk nuna karena menyeretnya dalam masalahnya tapi disatu sisi dia juga tidak tega karena nuna satu-satunya itu sedang hamil.

Tubuh Kibum sedikit limbung saat segerombolan remaja -Kibum menebak mereka masih anak SMA karena wajahnya yang harus Kibum akui lumayan manis dan baby face- menabraknya dengan brutal.

"Ahjussi, maaf kita tidak sengaja."

Baru saja Kibum akan menghina kelakuan remaja zaman sekarang yang benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun namun ia tahan saat salah satu dari keempat remaja itu membungkuk minta maaf kearahnya, meskipun agak aneh dengan kondisi yang berdesak-desakan namun keinginan untuk kembali menghina gerombolan remaja yang dengan tidak tahu adat memangilnya ahjussi. Bayangkan dipanggil ahjussi! Memang Kibum setua itu apa?! Dia baru berumur tiga puluh tahun empat bulan kemarin dan sudah dipanggil ahjussi? Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Leeteuk nuna terlalu banyak bercumbu dengan angka membuat wajah gantengnya menua dengan cepat.

"Hn." Balas Kibum singkat dan membuat remaja tadi tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang lagi-lagi harus Kibum akui imut.

Suasana kembali seperti semula. Ramai dengan orang-orang yang siibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Hingga sesuatu yang kenyal, padat, dan berisi menyentuh ehm bagian bawah tubuhnya. Terkejut tentu saja. Dan matanya sedikit menyipit saat pemilik benda yang kenyal, padat, dan berisi yang ternyata pantat itu ternyata milik satu dari empat remaja tidak tahu adat yang menabrak dirinya tadi.

Kibum sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya menjaga agar pantat itu tidak semakin menempel pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kibum mengumpat dalam hati saat ia melirik kebelakang ternyata sudah tidak ada tempat untuk kembali mundur karena terhalang kaki nenek yang sedang duduk dengan mata sedikit terpejam. Ah Kibum belum minta maaf karena tadi ia ternyata menabrak kaki nenek itu bukan pinggiran kursi.

Genggaman tangannya pada pegangan semakin mengerat saat si namja pemilik pantat semakin memundurkan tubuhnya dan membuat pantatnya semakin menekan bagian bawah tubuh Kibum. Meskipun malas mengakui Kibum cukup merasa takjub dengan pantat yang sedang menekan bagian bawah tubuhnya itu apalagi pemiliknya yang tidak bisa diam. Yang bergoyang ke kanan kiri atas bawah mengikuti ritme tubuhnya yang sedang tertawa mendengar lelucon garing ketiga temannya. Kibum memejamkan matanya, menggeram dalam hati. Mati-matian menahan agar ia tidak merasa keenakan dengan apa yang remaja berpantat kenyal, padat, dan berisi itu lakukan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

 _Lima menit lagi penderitaan ini akan berakhir. Kibum semangat!_ Kibum menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Bukannya Kibum keenakan -yang memang kenyataannya iya- hanya saja Kibum berkali-kali menepuk bahu si pemilik pantat kenyal, padat, dan berisi in, meminta atensi, namun sayang ia tidak digubris oh dan jangan lupakan panggilan Kibum yang juga tidak diindahkan.

Akhirnya Kibum menyerah. Dia tidak peduli dengan pantat didepannya dan yang pasti ia sudah menyiapkan beribu makian pada mahasiswa bimbingannya nanti sebagai pelampiasan kefrustasiannya karena pada pemilik pantat didepannya yang memiliki tingkat dalam menanggapi ranngsang yang rendah. Namun sayang dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada Kibum.

"Kyuu..." Kibum mendengarnya dengan jelas saat salah satu dari keempat remaja itu memanggil temannya sambil menunjuk Kibum dengan tidak sopan.

Kibum mengernyitkan alis saat si gummy smile menunjuknya dan tatapan tajamnya berubah membulat horor saat si pantat tiba-tiba membalikkan badan menjadi menghadapnya dan melihatnya dengan pandangan terkejut bercampur kaget setelah sebelumnya melirik ke arah pantatnya yang menempel dibagian bawah tubuh Kibum. Ia balas menatap anak itu dan tidak menyangka harga dirinya akan hancur dalam sekejap.

"AHHHHH!!" Teriakannya membuat Kibum spontan membulatkan mata karena anak itu berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya. "DIA MENCABULIKUUU!!!" Kibum membulatkan matanya, sebuah ekspresi yang jarang ia perlihatkan bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri. "Tidak! Aku tidak mencabul--"

"JANGAN PERCAYA!!!" Remaja -Kibum masih berpendapat mereka remaja- itu kembali berteriak dan jujur Kibum sedikit mengkeret apalagi sekarang seisi kereta melihatnya dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Kyuhyun sudah." Remaja bergummy smile yang tadi menunjuknya dengan tidak sopan memegangi lengan si pantat yang beberapa detik yang lalu ia ketahui bernama Kyuhyun agar tidak memberontak dan berusaha wajah tampannya.

"Diamlah Hyuk kau tahu kan dia berbuat asusila padaku??!!"

"Iya aku tahu." Oh shit sepertinya dia salah paham juga. Batin Kibum tidak terima karena teman si Kyuhyun yang menunjuknya tadi secara tidak langsung juga menuduhnya cabul padahal dia tidak melakukannya oke mungkin sedikit keenakan. Ingat hanya sedikit dan tidak lebih.

Kibum menatap semua orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangam menuduh. "Oke aku bisa jelaskan. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan tindakan seperti yang kalian pikirkan pada bocah kurang ajar--"

"APA KATAMU??!! BOCAH KURANG AJAR??!!"

Ah sepertinya Kibum salah bicara. "Maksudku bukan begit--"

Lagi-lagi omongan Kibum terhenti saat salah satu dari empat remaja itu yang dari tadi tidak banyak omong menunjuk ehm selangkangan Kibum sambil menjerit yang omong-omong sangat cempreng sambil menutup matanya.

Kibum mengikuti apa yang ditunjuk si anak cempreng dan terkejut saat resleting celananya belum ia tarik. What the hell is it...

"Lihat!!! Celananya bahkan tidak di resleting! Itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia mencabuliku!" Tuduh Kyuhyun menggebu-gebu sambil tidak sopannya menunjuk wajah Kibum dengan telunjuknya.

Kibum merasakan harga dirinya jatuh menghantam tanah yang sialnya berlumpur hingga membuat harga dirinya jatuh semakin dalam.

"Tidak kusangka ganteng-ganteng tapi sayang cabul."

"Iya sungguh sangat disayangkan."

"Aku sedikit maklum kalau dia mencabuli wanita tapi ini lelaki yang dia cabuli."

"Sayang sekali dia memang tampan tapi homo."

Kibum merasa kakinya tidak menginjak tanah. Saat pintu kereta terbuka ia segera angkat kaki dari sana dengan usaha keras untuk menulikan telinganya dari gunjingan orang dibelakangnya apalagi omongan empat remaja yang nyinyir.

~~~I'm not Cabul~~~

"Bajingan kau Hae!" Umpat Kibum kesal sambil menenggak bulat-bulat jus buah naga yang ia dapat dari lemari es di ruangan Leeteuk.

" _Tenang Bum, bagaimana bisa setengah jam lalu kau masih tidur dirumahku dan sekarang kau mengumpatiku?"_ Kibum menatap bengis ponsel yang sedang dalam mode loudspeaker seolah tatapannya bisa membunuh orang yang ia ajak bicara.

"Tentu saja bisa. Harusnya kau bilang padaku tadi saat aku berangkat kalau resleting celanaku belum ku tarik!"

" _HAHAHA kau lucu sekali Kim Kibum hahaha.._ "

"Berhenti tertawa atau kubunuh kau nanti Lee Donghae." Ancam Kibum dingin tapi tidak mempan pada Donghae yang justru semakin tertawa keras.

 _"Oke aku minta maaf memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu kawan? Kau dituduh mencabuli orang karena itu?"_

Kibum mendengus memyebabkan Donghae di seberang sana semakin tertawa lebar.

 _"Berani taruhan tebakanku benar bukan? Hahaha"_

"Sialan kau Lee Donghae."

Lagi-lagi Donghae tertawa dan Kibum bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada orang yang sudah jadi sahabatnya sejak mereka baru saja dibuahi ayah masing-masing.

 _"Lagipula itu salahmu sendiri Kim Kibum."_

Kibum mengernyit mendengar ucaoan Donghae. "Salahku?"

 _"Iya salahmu. Harusnya kalau kau sudah ada janji jangan mabuk kawan eh tapi kalau mabuk boleh juga sih asal kau bisa bangun pagi dan memastika celanamu terlesreting dengan benar hahaha."_

"Pokoknya aku akan memberimu pelajaran nanti. Tunggu saja nanti Lee Donghae!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Donghae, Kibum mematikan ponselnya sepihak dan mendengus kemudian menenggak jus buah naganya bulat-bulat.

~~~I'm not Cabul~~~

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan tanpa babibu Kibum mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk ruangan Leeteuk untuk masuk dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat orang yang masuk adalah Kyuhyun, orang yang menuduhnya mencabulinya di kereta tadi.

Bisa Kibum lihat Kyuhyun membeku tapi tidak lama karena ia bisa melihat namja itu tengah mempersiapkan umpatan.

"Stop Cho Kyuhyun aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan." Jangan tanya Kibum tahu darimana nama lengkap Kyuhyun tentu saja Kibum tahu ingat Kibum itu Jenius.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Ingat tuan--"

"Kibum, Kim Kibum."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan disini."

"Aku yang akan menjadi dosen pembimbingmu dalam mengerjakan tugas skripsi Cho Kyuhyun." potong Kibum membuat si pemuda Cho mendengus kesal sekaligus membulatkan matanya karena tidak menyangka lelaki yang tiga puluh menit lalu mencabulinya justru menjadi dosen pembimbingnya.

"Mungkin kau sedang berdelusi karena berhadapan dengan lelaki seimut aku. Iya kan? Hahaha." Ucap Kyuhyun percaya diri.

Kibum menggeleng sambil memasang wajah pongah. "Kalau tidak percaya kau bisa telpon Leeteuk nuna." Ucap Kibum tenang sambil menyodorkan ponsel pintarnya.

Kyuhyun menggertakan giginya. "Tidak terima kasih. Aku akan langsung ke rumah Leeteuk Seonsangnim untuk memastikannya." Ucap Kyuhyun ketus dan tanpa babibu langsung membalikkan badan bahkan tanpa mengucapkan sekedar basa basi pada Kibum.

"Cho Kyuhyun..." Kibum berucap membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan tidak repot-repot membalikkan badan. "Ngomong-ngomong pantatmu benar-benar menggoda." Lanjut Kibum cabul membuat Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya dan keluar dengan membanting pintu dengan keras membuat Kibum tersenyum.

~END~

Akhirnya selesai juga wkwkwk. Saya bener-bener suka sama kopel ini dan saya bener-bener berharap mereka bisa ketemu dan bikin momen bareng. Saya kangen Kibum saya kangen Kyuhyun ㅠㅠ

Btw today is Kihyun days xD

DESEMBERCERIABERSAMAKIHYUN xD

13 Desember 2017


End file.
